The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to one or more hinge assemblies which may be used with electronic devices.
Some electronic devices utilize a notebook chassis. By way of example, many portable computers (e.g. traditional laptop, detachable, or convertible) and mobile electronic devices utilize a notebook chassis in which a keyboard is disposed on a first section and a display is disposed on a second section which is coupled to the first section by a hinge. Alternatively, a “clamshell” style laptop can consist of displays, e.g. at least one display on a first section and possibly one or more displays, that can also be utilized as a touch keyboard, on a second section coupled to the first section by a hinge.
The advent of tablet computers has driven a market for laptop devices that are convertible between a traditional notebook and a tablet configuration. Accordingly hinge assemblies which enable a clamshell chassis to convert between configurations may find utility.